The objectives ofthe Columbia University Education and Information Core are: to provide training to physicians about Alzheimer's disease; to facilitate the recruitment and retention of research participants; to develop innovative and culturally sensitive outreach programs to educate the community and promote ADRC activities; and to complement and support the initiatives of the Clinical Core, the Neuropathology Core and the Genetics Core. To meet these objectives, we will build upon our past successes to expand our reach and impact. Over the next 5 years, the Education Core will continue our comprehensive education program for physicians-in-training with lectures and outpatient electives. We will continue to design and implement seminars, presentations, publications, and CME courses to familiarize clinicians with standard of care and research trends in the diagnosis, treatment, and management of dementia. The Education Core will continue our service-specific activities of providing education to caregivers and the lay public about disease treatment and research opportunities. We will continue to design educational programs for the community using culturally sensitive information, presentations and materials, with a specific focus on addressing participation in clinical trials and obtaining permission for brain autopsy. Using our highly successful African American outreach program as a model, we will expand outreach to the Hispanic community to include community presentations and outreach to Latino physicians. We will meet our service-specific aim of facilitating recruitment into the genetics initiative by designing educational programs targeted to minorities. New programs will be designed to assist the Clinical Core in obtaining permission for lumbar puncture for CSF biomarkers. We will expand our services to include an early stage caregiver support group and educational workshop series. We will continue and develop the evaluation of our programs to ensure that they meet the educational objectives and goals.